What Happened to Being Enemies?
by BatgirlXRedRidingHood
Summary: A simple kiss pushes Lili over the edge,but not with anger towards the ebony haired girl. It's towards her hidden love for her.  Will she be open about it or hide it from the mysterious girl named Asuka?  Any requests for me, just ask!


We are Enemies, Right?

An Autumn breeze swept through the slightly opened school window. Kids chattered among their friends as a snow white Limousine pulled to the curb. Three girls ran towards it greeting the young blonde that stepped out. She ran her fingers through her hair before turning around and saying, "Goodbye Sebastian." She pulled back from the Limo smiling. Turning she running towards the doubled-doors leaving her friends behind. The girls laughed waving and yelling, "Meet you at lunch Lili!"

She began to fiddle with her nails walking towards her first class, 'I believe they somehow misunderstood me when I said I hated their guts? I told them directly and even sent Ashley to the Emergency Room!' She turned her corner tripping over her feet and grasping whatever lied before her. Sadly it was the worst mistake of her life. Shaking her head she caught a glimpse of who she fell on top of. The brunette screamed slightly pushing her off. Lili sitting with her knees bent raised her hand to point at the girl.

"Asuka! Since when have you come to this school?" Asuka met her left hand to her hip leaning down for Lili's hand. The blonde reached for it not even thinking of the dangers she could face. The dark haired girl pulled her so that their hips and breast met, hands held together, and noses touching. The white, "Victorian-Styled," dress rising up on her thighs causing her to blush. She pulled away repeating her earlier question. Asuka giggled before answering her, "I didn't think you to be shy Lili?" She stared at her hand. Lili shook her head no!

"Since when have you possessed the ability to speak English?" Lili asked turning to face her. Asuka let her hand meet Lili's chin leaning in as though she was going to kiss her. Lili turned her head in her hand not letting her eyes meet the more powerful girl. The brunette only pinned her shoulders against the wall before cockily saying, "Since I learned it. Why are you acting so shy? And why do you seem so dumbfounded, you know damn well I have the capability to speak English along many others!" The French girl pushed her away from her. Lili met the palm of her hand meet her forehead, "Pourqoui? Pourqoui dois-je ectre ici avec cet idiot?" Asuka and Lili reached for her English book. Unfortunately for Lili, Asuka grabbed it first. The blue eyed girl rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, and tapping her foot. The chocolate haired girl cocked her head, "Do you expect me to return this?" Lili merely nodded. Her current outfit bared her breast as she broke into a full fitted laughter. Lili stared mouth agape before turning her head letting out a soft, "Hmph"

Asuka waved her hand up and down, "Don't worry Lili I'm just joking with you. Meet me at lunch today if you want this back. I need to speak to you anyways. And my apologize if I angered you in anyway shape or form!" With that she left the weaker girl standing there as the bell rang throughout the school. "Shit! I'm late!"

_Later That Day_

She walked slowly and quietly towards the cafeteria flipping her hair out of her face. She pulled her blonde hair back, so that she wouldn't accidentally dip it in her tray. She leaned down setting it upon the table before her. 'Thank God she isn't here.' She sighed to herself taking a sip of her water. Asuka tapped her on her shoulder speaking the words, "Hello Lili!" Lili spit her water out screaming. Everyone stared at her as Asuka leaned down to whisper in her ear, "It's not like I touched you wrongly?"

The blonde grew flushed as she kicked her chair back to stand up. Her stance obviously read she was angry. Fist clenched, head leaned down, teeth grinding, eyebrows knitted together. She turned to hit her but was stopped. The brunette pulled her close so that their lips met. Her eyes grew wide. She failed to push her away as Asuka's hands came to grip her wrist. Lili swept her feet in opposite directions tripping the stronger girl.

"Why-Why the fuck did you do that?" She could only manage to scream it. What other way could she possibly ask it? Everyone's eyes were locked on the pair. Lili's so called, "best friends," giving her a thumbs up.

Slowly Asuka pulled herself to her feet. The boys staring at her then running to surround her. Several saying, "How did you get the courage to kiss her?", "I wish I could do that!"

Lili cocked her head, 'Why hasn't anybody made fun of her?' Many girls patted her on the back placing their assumptions upon her. "I knew you had a thing for her, talking about her all the time!"

It only took the mere last words to get the brown eyed girl to turn and face the blonde. Picking up the blue eyed girls English book she pulled her at hand leading her towards the English class. No one dared to fallow as Asuka threatened them on the way out.

"Lili, Can I come to your house after school today?" Lili merely laughed as if it was a joke. Then nodded. 'It's not like she knows where I live, right?'

_**Knock, Knock! **_

_**The blonde laid herself among the silky velvet of her bed. She did quite enjoy the sensation that soothed her skin. There was a knock at her door. "Ye-Yes Sebastian, what do you need?" The old butler pushed the door open claiming, "Miss Lili, you have a guest." 'A, A guest? What does he….. Shit!' The taller girl stepped into the room smiling and thanking her butler. Sebastian smiled back wishing them, "Good luck!," before closing the door. The brown haired girl slid her shoes off parallel to the dresser that sat next to the door. She stepped towards the bed before sitting aside the blonde. She brushed her shoulder against the white dressed girl saying, "Oh cheer up Lili! It's not like I'm going to hurt you?" Lili stood abruptly and walked towards her stereo turning on her favorite song, 'Je Vais Vite by: Lorie." The music always lightened the mood and silenced anyone who tried to speak. She twirled singing along with it, "Que 24 heures c'est trop court dans ma journee. Et mon Bonheur oh je cours apres." Asuka stared at her in shock. "You sound very beautiful! I didn't expect you to be the singing type Lili?" Lili smiled before singing again. **_

"_**Je vais vite, je m'entraine, A ne pas perdre une seconde, Je vais vite, mais je freine, Qaunde je vous que tu tombes, Je vais vite, Car je sais, que le chemin est long, Je vais vite, Tout mes mots, depassent le mur du son." She let her body fall back onto her bed. She did sound good, didn't she? Although she never believed she was meant to sing. She leaned forward hands braced on either side of the ebony haired girl. She leaned in brushing her nose against the girl before kissing her. She was shocked by her own actions. Did she actually like this girl?**_


End file.
